Sweet Dream Or A Beautiful Nightmare?
by styleiseternal
Summary: After Klaus' untimely demise, Caroline has dreams about him. It is then that she finally admits her hidden feelings for him to herself all while living out her fantasy of being with him physically, mentally, and emotionally. Rated M, for future chapters.
1. Am I Dreaming?

A Klaus free life.

It sounded pleasing to the ear, forcing Caroline to overcome her want and need for him as she realized that she no longer had to hide her true feelings. It was getting harder and harder during his reign of terror over Mystic Falls to pretend as if he meant nothing to her, but she overcame it, hoping to never have to experience the disgustingly tender feelings she began to harbor towards him.

Klaus was evil.

_A monster. _

Someone that made her friends lives in Mystic Falls worse than a hell they could personally create for themselves, but even then, it didn't stop Caroline from feeling that tingle whenever she sensed him around.

With a quick shiver up her spine, Caroline was aware of the quick tell tale sensory she suddenly gained whenever he was around

There were often times that she ignored it, allowing those around her to believe that the hatred she felt towards Klaus had become just as intense as theirs, but it hadn't. Well, not for their reasons.

It was strange, for Caroline, and often something she couldn't bring herself to understand, but now that he was dead and no longer around to haunt, kill, and torture them, she no longer had to hide her feelings. Caroline no longer had to glare at him and seemed unappreciative of his romantic gestures because he was dead.

Klaus was dead and he was _never_ coming back.

She should have been happy; jumping for joy as she recited the news back to herself while looking in the mirror, but all she felt was sadness, and betrayal. It disgusted her and made her feel weak, but she said nothing, trying not to coach herself into ignoring her feelings as she always had.

But she failed.

"Get a grip, Caroline," with a slight whisper, Caroline spoke those words to herself as she turned away from her mirror and walked to her bed.

Klaus was dead, though even in death, he was taking over her thoughts.

"He's dead. Get over it. _Move on_." As she coached herself to ignore his existence while sitting on the edge of her bed facing her open bedroom door, she sighed.

Usually this worked.

Instantly, she often got over it.

But today, it was a nagging thought that didn't seem to want to go away.

Taking a deep breath, Caroline turned slightly before laying on her bed. As she tried to relax and think of nothing more of that day, she couldn't help but remember his last words to her.

"_Shhh it's okay, it's me, you're safe. We'll save Elena. You go straight home and you stay inside, do you understand? Do you understand me?"_

When he looked at her, she saw a different side of him.

It was the side she always saw when they were alone.

The side that slowly but surely lured her in.

No longer did she see that monster that everyone accused him of being, because in that moment she saw nothing more than genuine care for her safety.

He saved her.

_Helped her._

Yet instead of mourning him, it was only a few hours ago that she celebrated his death.

Sighing once more, Caroline turned her back to her bedroom door.

She wanted to get lost in her thoughts and finally rid herself of Klaus, but before she could, the quick buzzing sound of her phone quickly alerted her. After picking it up from her nightstand, she read a text from Tyler.

_Tyler_

_He's really gone can you believe it? Now we won't have to worry about him trying to break us up_

Smiling to the text, Caroline pretended she was happy, even with no one around to witness the sudden sadness that engulfed her once again.

She needed this to stop.

She needed those feelings to go away once and for all.

She _needed_ Klaus out of her head.

However, with everyone reminding her of his existence, she knew it would be hard.

_Caroline_

_I know. Now you'll never have anything to be jealous of. I'm yours, Tyler. :)_

After replying to his text, Caroline tossed her phone to the empty side of her bed. It was true. She was his, though secretly, she wanted to belong to a dead man.

As she continued laying there, drowning herself in thoughts to forget all about the events of the day, Caroline closed her eyes, hoping that tomorrow would at least be easier for her to handle.

When she woke up, the dim streetlights peaking through her blinds causing a bit of light to enter her room made it known that morning had yet to come.

She needed this day to be over. To wake up feeling fresh... feeling...

_Wait._

All the lights were out.

As Caroline looked around her room, noticing the darkness, she glanced out of her open door. The lights in the living room and hallway, just as the light in her bedroom, were no longer on as she left them. And whilst most people would assume their mom, brother, or sister turned it out, Caroline panicked slightly.

"Mom?," she called, hoping to hear her reply before remembering that she wouldn't be home tonight.

But plans change... right?

"Mom, are you home?" After calling out again without getting a response, Caroline stood up from her bed.

As she listened for unusual sounds, she heard nothing more than a moaning cat outside.

She was paranoid, and even though she realized this before anything else, it didn't stop her from going to see who, or what, caused all of the lights to suddenly go out.

Going to her mothers room, she walked in only to have confirmation that she hadn't come home.

This was stupid.

She was a vampire.

A scary thing that _usually_ went bump in the night.

Yet as her fear began to overrun her, she closed her mothers bedroom door.

"Seriously, Caroline?," she whispered to herself before taking a deep breath and shaking her head. "Maybe the power went out. Get a fucking grip!"

With her emotions on edge, everything slowly began to drive her insane, though, it wasn't something she believed until she felt it. The strange yet intoxicating feeling she usually felt...

Whenever...

"No. _No._ He's dead. He's gone. Stop it."

As she went to the living room and turned on the light, she half expected to see someone standing there, ready to scare her more than anyone ever thought they could scare a vampire, but when she saw nothing, she realized that she really had gone insane.

Shaking her head, Caroline retreated back to her bedroom and laid down. Paranoia had gotten the best of her, but once she took a deep, steady breath, her previously racing heart had calmed as she laid there.

"You're far too tense, love."

When she heard his voice, her reaction wasn't something she expected. She thought that she would panic and possibly scream until she died from fear, but when she hadn't, she knew that her insanity level had finally sky-rocketed.

Klaus was alive, and in her room.

_This had to be a dream._

"You're dead," she said somewhat silently as she felt his hand slowly move from her waist to her stomach, pulling her closer.

"Am I?" The warmth of his breath soothed her skin, causing her to melt into him.

"Yes...," she said somewhat breathlessly before continuing, "Bonnie said the spell worked and they killed you."

"Well. Doesn't look like it worked that well, does it?" As he gently stroked his nose against the flesh of her neck, Caroline exhaled.

"This isn't real. I know you're not really here."

"Have you ever stop to think that maybe the spell backfired? That little witch can't always do things right." As he practically growled at her, she tensed up once again.

Maybe he was right.

Maybe the spell didn't go as they all hoped. But if that were true, then here she was.

Laying in bed.

_With Klaus_.

As she stared out to the living room, trying to make sense of all that was happening, the tension in her shoulders would subside. Caroline didn't want to believe that this was true, because if she did, then the grim realization would set in.

She was doing something that her friends would never approve of.

As she turned slowly, hoping that he would have disappeared by the time she could set her eyes on him, Caroline was sadly disappointed.

He was still there, looking at her with the same sincere eyes she saw earlier that day.

Was this a dream, or was this apart of her sick and twisted reality?

Searching his eyes, Caroline hoped for a glimpse of something to tell her what she wanted to hear, but when she found nothing, her hand slowly reached over to his heart.

_"Still beating,"_ she thought. Which was a good sign of a healthy undead person.

He smirked, tickled by her reaction. "It's still there, love."

"Why did you come back? If they find out you're still alive. They'll kill you. For real this time."

As his expression became more stern, she searched his eyes. The sincerity was still there, drawing her in just enough to enjoy his presence at that moment, despite the look on his face.

"Because I had to see you again before I left."

Her heart sank.

He was still planning to leave.

Without her.

"Why? Do you have some sort of death wish?"

"No. But like you said, they think I'm dead, so they won't think twice of where I am, where I go... or who I see."

He was right. If they were really convinced that he was dead then they wouldn't care less about what he was doing, or even believe that their plan, just like the others, had failed miserably.

Caroline hated herself. Here she was, laying in bed with him and instead of calling the Salvatores, she was actually enjoying his company. She was betraying her friends, and even though they'd never find out, she felt horrible.

As she sank into the matress and laid her head down on the pillow, she frowned slightly.

"Klaus..."

"Caroline..."

"Am I dreaming?," she whispered.

As silence grew thicker in the room, his finger stroked her cheek gingerly. She couldn't believe she asked, fearing the outcome of his answer, but she had to know. She had to know if this was reality, or simply a fantasy she cooked up to help her feel better about his death.

To help her cope with losing someone she secretly cared for despite the potential looks she could get from her friends if they found out.

To help her...

Feeling his lips gently kiss hers, Caroline was pulled from her thoughts. The softness and eagerness of his lips felt real. Just as real as the hand on her waist.

Whimpering against his lips, she melted into him, enjoying how he held her lower lip captive with his own and how he caressed the exposed skin against her side.

If he were really dead, then the warmth of his skin was no indication of it, causing her to realize that maybe this wasn't a dream. Maybe this was their new reality.

_Maybe..._

"Yes," he finally answered while letting his lips linger on hers, waking her from her sleep.


	2. Just Along For The Ride

**Hey, guys! So I forgot to write something on the first one and tried to edit it, but it was an epic fail, but I decided to write this because I'm a HUGE shipper of Klaroline and despite Klaus' death (tear), I can't imagine Caroline and Klaus not being together. I also don't believe for one second that Caroline isn't sad about his death, so this is how I imagine her reacting during that night and the days after. I know that there is a chance he could come back in the next episode, but even if that happens, I'll continue up with this fic in my own direction since I have a pretty good idea of where it's going.**

**PS, I don't own TVD or the characters!**

**I had fun writing this chapter, so review and enjoy! I'd love to know what you guys think.**

**Also, I wanted to try something. On the show they have songs for key moments, so I decided to do the same. The song for one of my key moments of this chapter (during the dream) will be Summer 78 - Yann Tiersen, which you can find on youtube!**

**And thank you so much for the early reviews!**

* * *

Buzz.

Buzz.

_Buzzzzz_.

Opening her eyes, Caroline stared up towards the ceiling.

Her vibrating phone went off like mad, buzzing every minute as it eventually woke her.

She hated when that happened.

She hated being woken up when her body didn't seem the least bit ready. Though, by the fifth vibration against her bed, Caroline forced herself to reach over to where she left it that night.

Dragging it along the sheets lazily, she frowned.

_"Whoever this is, it better be important",_ she thought.

This always happened when she had good dreams and despite not knowing or remembering what the dream was about in that moment, she could tell by the tingle in her stomach that it was something she only had the option of enjoying.

As the birds chirped and the sunlight peaked through, giving her room extra light that wasn't needed, her eyes flickered shut.

All of her lights were still on, just as she left them, causing her morning to be even less appetizing as her eyes needed to adjust slowly. Flickering them back open just enough to ease herself into the bright lights, Caroline finally brought her phone into view.

10 text messages.

_10._

Did something happen while she was asleep?

_Bonnie / 3:50AM_

- Hey, Elena's in the hospital. She fainted last night, so I'm here with her. We won't be here long since the doctors said she'll be fine, so you don't have to come, but we'll meet you at school?

She sighed.

There was something always going on with Elena, and even though she loved her, Caroline couldn't help to be a little sick of it.

Feeling guilty from that thought alone, Caroline x'd out of Bonnie's message and went to the next.

_Tyler / 7:30AM_

_- _Just wanted to check up on you to see if you are okay. You've got me worried. I was outside of the school waiting for you but you didn't show up. Where are you?

7:30AM?

Shit!

As she looked at the time on her phone seeing that she had missed first period... and a couple of other periods, Caroline jumped out of bed.

1:25PM.

_It wasn't morning after all._

Now she understood why she had so many text. Everyone was probably worried sick about her!

Granted they could have just come over and knock on her door, but it was typical in their group to always assume the worst first, before last. Which, judging by the amount of text, she knew that they thought something had gone wrong.

After all, when had Caroline Forbes ever been late for school?

As she scrolled down through all the text, only seeing a few words from them, she stopped when she got to the last text from Bonnie, ignoring all of those after, she read it.

_Bonnie_ / _12:10PM_

- Caroline, where are you? I've been outside knocking like crazy and no one is answering. Are you even home? Did something happen? With Alaric out here, you should know not to worry us like this! Just... text me or call me back. ASAP.

And that's when it came rushing back.

_Alaric._

He was a vampire now.

She began remembering all that happened the day before; Alaric torturing her, Elena saving her, Klaus helping her, everything became clear.

It only made sense that they'd be worried about her, that they'd want to know where she was and why she hadn't shown up.

But she was fine.

Rushing and late for school, but fine.

* * *

After she finished putting on her clothes for the day, Caroline grabbed her things and left.

She often wondered why she drove when her super vampire speed could get there faster than any car could, but to keep a bit of normalcy in her life, driving was her best option.

Not to mention, driving helped her think.

When she wasn't in her room, she always felt that this was the only other place she could think. Where her thoughts would become clearer than she ever imagined, helping her understand things a lot more. Remember things.

Remember.

_Klaus._

As it all really began rushing back, the sinking feeling in her stomach had finally returned.

Klaus was dead.

_How the hell could she forget about that?_

Stopping her car, abruptly, in the middle of the street, Caroline inhaled and exhaled deeply- rapidly.

Last night, the thought of him being gone was soothed by her dream, but now, reality was setting in.

The reality that he was gone and possibly never coming back.

As everything began making sense, Caroline closed her eyes.

She didn't quite understand why this bothered her so much, but as she was brought out of her trance, forcing her to think of it no more by the screeching tires and honking car horn behind her, she freed her mind.

Free of Klaus.

Free of Alaric.

Free of the sick and twisted reality that she called her life, if only for a little while.

He was dead, and Alaric was going to try and kill them all.

There was nothing she could possibly do about it, so instead of dwelling, she exhaled one last time, spoke a few words to herself, "Stop worrying about it, Caroline. Just. Stop.," and headed off to school.

* * *

As an intoxicating yet haunting melody played in the distance, Caroline took in her surroundings.

That music, she'd heard it before. She had heard it many of times, actually, but couldn't quite place it.

Was she dreaming again?

She had no idea, but as she walked deeper into the castle and looked around, she knew that a dream could be the only explanation for this.

It was beautiful, breathtaking, and a bit medieval. A place she would never find in Mystic Falls. A place that she could hide from all of her troubles. A _place_ that she could surely get use to calling home.

As a smile toyed at her lips, she walked deeper inside the castle.

There was a light at the end of the hall, peaking out just enough to spark her curiosity.

She didn't know where she was, or how she had gotten there, but as she walked further and photographs of The Originals hung on the walls, she became aware of where she could have been.

This was their home. This had to have been a place where they lived and could remain free from the worries of the outside world.

As her eyes became intrigued, forcing her curiosity of seeing it all to intensify, Caroline wouldn't stop until reaching the light, and it was then that she saw her reason for being there.

He sat with his back turned to her, well-dressed in something she assumed to be from the 1800's and playing the melody that did nothing but lure her in.

Caroline took it all in and enjoyed the sight of him. His hair was longer, and while she wasn't always a fan of that, she enjoyed it on him.

As his fingers moved across the piano keys with such ease and grace, his words caught her off guard.

"You're late."

"I didn't know I was being timed." As Caroline's eyes softened, she walked closer to him.

His playing continued, causing a sigh to slip passed her lips before he stopped abruptly and turned to face her.

He remained seated.

"You look lovely," he said while smiling just enough to let her know he was pleased to see her.

With being so consumed in her surroundings, Caroline hadn't even noticed her own appearance. As she looked down, spotting the red corseted fuller dress, and the thick curls that hung loosely over her shoulders, she raised an eyebrow before thanking him and giving a curtsy, hoping to play into this role as much as possible.

However, when hearing a laugh escape his lips, Caroline moved closer, allowing him to pull her close enough for their bodies to touch.

"So, is this your dream... or mine?," she asked.

As they swayed back and forth, dancing to the sound of their own voices, Klaus tilted his head just enough to look at her from the corner of his eye.

"What do you think, love?"

"Well, you're dead. So it has to be mine..."

Watching him smile a smile that barely reached his eyes. while he remained nonchalant about all that happened, Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"...Right?" She was unsure.

"Well, let's just say, I'm not as dead as you think... I'm simply... sleeping."

"So, it is your dream..."

"It is yours. Your fantasy. I'm just along for the ride."

His words were of those that she knew would never slip from her mind. There was a chance that their dreams were shared. That, because he wasn't exactly dead, and possibly only sleeping, that the world she created was in fact, created by the both of them.

It explained the pictures that only his mind could create, as well as the castle they currently resided in.

As Caroline exhaled, Klaus quickly turned her, forcing her back to his front.

She gasped.

Allowing his hands to roam around her fully clothed body, he gently moved the hair from the right side of her neck, exposing her skin for the taking.

As he placed gentle kisses along a pumping vein in her neck, he let his lips find her jawline.

Only last week, things in her life seemed a bit more normal than usual, but now, as she stood in the very large dim light room with candles supplying an extra source of lighting, with a hybrid kissing at her neck in such a way that would force any woman to kneel at his feet and surrender herself to him, she wondered when and how all of this began.

It was only a dream, but even then, Caroline was very much aware of the reality she had to soon return to.

When and why did this Klaus thing start? And how could she break herself out of it?

With the feel of his hands exploring her body, Caroline soon became sure that breaking herself out of it was something she no longer wanted. She finally chose to submit herself completely into this fantasy world, with the hope of getting what she wanted all along.

_Him._

Without shame.

Without regret.

Without anyone _ever_ knowing.

As her body slowly began to react to the kisses he placed against her flesh, she laced her fingers with his, forcing them to stay at her waist as his tongue tasted the saltiness of her flesh.

Caroline knew where this was going, and although she welcomed it, she stood firmly, hoping to prepare herself.

Feeling his teeth sink into her deeply, Caroline moaned.

As she listened, enjoying the sound of her blood pumping into his mouth, she leaned her head back.

"You're enjoying this more than I expected... Far cry from last night."

Widening her eyes, she lifted her head.

He confirmed what she thought.

They were sharing dreams. Dreams that seemed to cloud both of their memories.

Enjoying this revelation, Caroline turned to him.

Watching as her blood dripped down his mouth and the darkened veins appeared just enough to see his true monstrous side, the side that they all feared, she let her hand sit on his cheek as her thumb brushed gently against the tainted area under his eye.

"Maybe I'm not thinking so much this time."

Her words, unlike before, would now lure him in.

As he kissed her, somewhat forcing her to taste the sweetness of her own blood, Caroline moaned into his lips.

She never expected this to happen, but as the feel of his somewhat plump lips took hers captive, she was happy that it had taken her by surprise.

That it came out of nowhere only to bring the wondrous excitement back into her life.


	3. Don't Leave Me

**Hey guys! First and foremost I want to say thank you for reading! I really adore writing this story and instead of waiting forever to update, I wanted to hurry and write this one before I became uninspired. The season finale is tomorrow and you know how that goes with being uninspired if certain things happen, so before the season finale, I at least wanted to get out chapter three. **

**So review and enjoy!**

**Song for this chapter, Foals - Spanish Sahara!**

* * *

_"Caroline... Caroline..."_

Hearing the faint whispers in the distance, Caroline's gaze remained on Klaus, searching his face with a puzzled look behind her eyes.

Someone was trying to wake her, and although it got her attention just enough to become an annoying buzz she couldn't ignore, she stroked his cheek gingerly.

Enjoying the feel of his skin beneath her finger tips, she wiped the blood that stained his lips.

"I can hear someone calling me...," she warned before continuing, "I think they're trying to wake me."

When he said nothing, she gazed at his lips. As Caroline inched closer, the whites of her eyes became darker, giving in to the allure of her own blood as the veins just above her cheeks darkened, forcing her to give in to her own monstrous nature.

"Don't let me go," she said, hoping that the calling in the distance would fail against him keeping her there just as she wanted.

The thought of leaving him, in that moment, in that setting, made her hate the reality of it all.

It wasn't real, and as much as she hated to admit it, this was all a dream.

A dream created by the want and need they had for one another.

As Caroline brought herself to question it, she forced the thought out of her head. The last thing she wanted was to have a moment like this and ruin it with her questions of how it was happening, or where it would lead them.

He said they were dreaming, but dreaming, _together._

Did this mean if he woke up he'd remember? Or would he simply forget it all happened?

_Would she remember?_

Caroline had a choice, it seemed, though despite enjoying all that happened in her dreaming state, she knew that once it was all over, the guilt would force her to regret it all.

Regret Klaus.

Regret the dreams.

And regret her free will to do just as she pleased when it came to being in his presence.

As her own thoughts consumed her, the buzz got louder, forcing her mind to stay clear of what would happen when she woke up.

Sighing against him, Caroline teased her lips against his. As she allowed their lips to brush against one another lightly, she exhaled, simply enjoying the closeness they shared while her nose brushed against his, causing a sensual feeling to creep it's way up her spine.

The way he made her feel just then reminded her of how she felt when he saved her.

Not once, but twice, he allowed his arms to secure her just enough to feel the nerve shattering tingles all over her body.

In that moment, Caroline felt as if she were at peace.

There she was, in the arms of the man that promised to show her the world, and although she was trapped in Mystic Falls in reality, she knew that in this moment and in this time, she was being shown more than she ever imagined.

Just by his kiss, his touch, and the feelings she could sense coming off of him.

* * *

The flickering of a few candles around them caused the room to have a tantalizingly alluring glow, forcing her to give in to hidden desires buried deep inside her.

As it ate, clawed, and tore it's way to the surface, Caroline allowed herself a quick taste of the blood still running down the corner of his mouth.

It was hers, from her body, though the thrill of tasting herself on him increased her appetite, forcing her to attack his lips in a ravenous fashion as if it would be the last bit of blood she would get the chance of consuming.

Feeling the blood drip down her neck from the open wound he caused, Caroline knew that had this been her real world, the thought of not healing from a hybrids bite would scare her, forcing her to panic until he feed her the blood pumping through his own veins, but since it was a dream, playing on every fantasy they had, she ignored it and captured his bottom lip between her teeth.

Listening to a single moan from him as it filled a room buried in silence, Caroline gazed at him lustfully.

"Let's make it count," he said, finally breaking his own silence as he picked her up in one swift motion and laid her down just as fast on the floor that sat directly underneath their feet.

Caroline let out a squeal as she felt a little caught off guard but aroused by his quick change of position.

No longer were they standing within each others arms, because now, she laid beneath him, watching with her legs slightly open as he ripped the clothes from her hungrily- forcefully, wanting to free her from the hold it had on her.

_"Caroline... Caroline, wake up!"_

As the annoy buzz returned, Caroline tried her hardest to ignore it, hoping to enjoy the necessary roughness he had with her.

Closing her eyes and clearing her mind, she felt him continue to rip her out of the confining walls of her garments, giving her exactly what she wanted as the opening of her legs invited him in, forcing him to give into all the temptation that burned deep inside the both of them.

Taking in the glow of the room from the candles, dim light, and flames from the fire place she only just noticed, Caroline exhaled.

With no regard for her clothing, Klaus ripped everything, leaving her bare skin, breast, stomach, thighs, everything- exposed to him for the taking.

"Klaus," she whispered faintly as she relaxed herself against the clothes that still covered the back of her as if it were a coat, rather than a perfectly tailored dressed that it once was.

With the call of his name, Caroline forced his eyes to move to her face. As he took in the beauty of her true face that was often hidden, he lowered himself down onto her.

"You're beautiful," he said, brushing the strands of hair from her face and enjoying all that was laid before him as she thanked his charming words with a gentle bite of her lower lip and a slight blush.

Studying her features- her eyes, mouth, and veins that coated a bit of her skin, Caroline urged him to continue as she did the same.

"Make love to me."

He obliged.

Klaus lowered himself, allowing his lips to make it's very own path from her lips, to her chin, and slowly right down to her breast.

As he teased each of them with kisses, forcing Caroline to arch herself into him, yearning to feel him closer, his teeth sank into the top of her right breast while rubbing the bare skin of her left.

Enjoying the way he brought her a delicious amount of pleasure and pain, Caroline moaned.

It was hard to ignore that buzzing, but as he continued and worked himself down the rest of her body, forcing her to beg him for some sort of release, the buzz became faint as if it no longer existed.

Caroline loved the way he felt, feeding his ear with continuous moans and encouragements to go on.

He listened as he kissed and teased the inside of her thigh with his tongue, lips, and teeth.

As he played dangerously close to the place that craved his attention the most, Caroline looked down to him.

Everything.

_All of this._

Felt so real that she found it harder to believe that it was nothing more than a fantasy.

Was he actually like this, or was it nothing more than something she dreamed up? Watching him, she could only wonder. Though suddenly, she cried out as his incisors sank deep into her inner thigh.

"Oh, god..." Her words were so soft that she was sure they went unheard even as she continued. "I need..."

Unable to speak as she wanted, Caroline realized that by his touch alone, she would be just as satisfied, and despite needing a release, she said nothing and allowed him to continue at his own pace.

However, just as she felt herself getting comfortable, he grabbed her quickly, and in one shift motion, she was pulled on top of him.

As they kissed and held onto each other, Caroline's ripped dress coated them as it draped over his legs.

Their pace began to speed up, causing her to rip at his clothes just as he did hers. Though, by the time the last button on his shirt had popped, he was deep inside her, forcing their bare chests to meet once and for all.

As their bodies collided, securing each of them in places they wanted to be, their duet of moans filled the room.

"Caroline," he said, calling out to her as they sat their gaze at one another.

With intense eyes, he lured her in, forcing her to kiss him as if she had just been compelled.

From his temple, to his nose and cheek, Caroline felt the warmth emanating from his skin.

As her fingers roamed through his hair, she rode him with passion, with lust, hoping for it to never end.

When she felt him move deeper into her as he'd thrust upward, she cried out against his lips.

"Don't stop, Nik. _Please_," she begged, enjoying how their bodies connected with ease as if this were the way they truly belonged.

Enjoying him, all of him, Caroline decided to taste him just as he did her, sinking her teeth into his neck.

Klaus pulled her closer and dug his fingers into her back as they helped each other near their release.

As his thrust became somewhat uncontrollable, Caroline pulled her teeth from his flesh and kissed him roughly as she rode out the orgasm that quickly approached and burned through her entire body.

Shortly after, Klaus jerked beneath her as they both feverishly rode out the intense feeling they shared.

Kissing him lazily, Caroline allowed him to taste his blood against her lips before pulling away and enjoying the animalistic sight that sat in front of her.

This was the hottest she had ever seen him, and she enjoyed it, just as much as she enjoyed being in his arms.

As they collected themselves, Klaus held her before suddenly breaking the silence.

"Don't leave me," _he begged_, though just as she went to reply, the annoying buzzing had finally won.


	4. Intermission

**Hey guys! This isn't a chapter update, so I am just going to call it an intermission. I'm really busy with school so I won't be able to update until this weekend, however, I wanted to let you guys know that I hadn't abandoned ship just yet. And thankfully the season finale didn't discourage me into not finish the fic so you guys will be reading another chapter soon, I hope! I also want to thank all of you again for your kind words about the fic. When I started it I didn't think anyone would bother reading, but seeing that people actually enjoy it and my writing makes me beyond grateful. So really, thank you all!**


	5. Back To Reality

**Hey, guys! First and foremost I'd like to apologize for being so super late with this chapter. I've been really distracted, but have been writing bits and pieces and have finally finished! This chapter is without interaction between Caroline and Klaus but I still had fun writing it and it only leaves room to have a lot of Klaus and Caroline interaction in the next one, which I am hoping will not take me as long to get out for you guys to read! Once again I apologize and I hope you guys enjoy this one as much as the others!**

**Chapter song: Sweet Dream Or A Beautiful Nightmare, youtube link - watch?v=N82VIli_zU**

**Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

"Dammit!"

Feeling her dream come to an abrupt end before agreeing to something that would surely be all for nothing, Caroline opened her eyes with a jump, nearly startled as she noticed that someone had actually woke her.

It was Bonnie.

She was the one calling her that entire time.

"Bonnie! ...What is it?," she asked with a look on her face that showed slight irritation.

This wasn't how it was suppose to happen.

He told her not to leave, though just as was she about to answer, her body gave up the struggle of ignoring whomever was trying to wake her and forced her out of the world that the two of them created for themselves. Caroline didn't understand why this was a shock to her- sleeping people had to wake up at some point, but in that moment she wished that that wasn't the case.

As she calmed herself, hoping to recover from the world that Bonnie practically drug her from, and the mind-blowing sex that she was sure she'd never forget, Caroline looked at her, giving off a puzzled yet questionable look as Bonnie finally gave her the answer she was looking for.

The answer that made it okay to bring her back to reality.

"...Elena's back in the hospital.." As Bonnie looked at her, the obvious shock on her face and the unwelcome news caused Caroline's expression to soften.

She no longer cared about the dream, because now she only cared about Elena's well-being.

"W-what happened? I thought she was fine?," she asked as she kept her eyes on Bonnie.

"She's not. It's worse than we thought, so me and Jeremy took her back," pausing for a second, Bonnie looked at her while raising of an eyebrow and flashing a half grin, showing her obvious amusement in what she was about to say,"You know you were moaning in your sleep on and off for like ten minutes."

As Caroline sat there and tried to hide her embarrassment, she looked down at her sheets.

Was she serious? Or was Bonnie simply trying to make her sweat?

Caroline didn't know, but as she weighed the options and knew that there was no way Bonnie would make up something like that without it being true, she rolled her eyes.

The last thing Caroline wanted to hear was something like that, forcing her to remember the dreams she were having for the past two nights that invaded her mind constantly, but when Bonnie pointed it out, it almost made her feel ashamed.

But _why_?

Sitting up in her bed as her back remained away from the headboard, Caroline told herself that she wanted to forget, if only for a little while, as her friend stood next to the bed.

It was then that she tried her hardest to change the subject as quickly as she could.

"No, I wasn't..."

"Yeah. _You were_." Bonnie nodded.

"Bonnie!" Caroline rolled her eyes once more and pushed the thin white sheet that laid over her, off to the side.

When she stepped out of bed with the same irritated look that was shown only a moment ago, she walked over to her dresser. "I wasn't moaning!"

"Caroline, I've been here for nearly an hour trying to wake you, and for the last ten minutes, you were _definitely_ moaning."

"Ugh, whatever..." As she rushed pass Bonnie, bumping her along the way, Caroline made her way to the bathroom with Bonnie hot on her tail.. As she went on, tormenting her in a sense for what she heard, Caroline stopped her, "Wait, how'd you get in?"

_Yeah, that would definitely divert her attention._

"Your mom." Standing at the door way of the bathroom, Bonnie crossed her arms as she watched Caroline, obviously tickled by the fact that her suspicious were confirmed by her reactions alone. "But don't try to change the subject... what were you dreaming about? Or should I say who...? Was it Tyler?"

"Bonnie, seriously? I don't know what you heard, but it wasn't moaning!"

"Then tell me what you were dreaming about?"

"I don't know! Kittens? It could have been anything!," as she began brushing her teeth with an unsure laugh and a shrug that pulled her tooth brush from her teeth as her hands lifted with her shoulders, Bonnie's eyes wouldn't leave her. It was funny to her at first, but as the interrogation continued, Bonnie could feel that something was off.

Caroline continued brushing her teeth.

"You know you have been sleeping a lot lately. Is something wrong?"

"Is something wrong?" Speaking with her mouth full of tooth paste, Caroline looked at Bonnie. She just wouldn't quit and although she was use to Bonnie poking around, it was something about this that annoyed her more than usual. "Bonnie, I sleep. And last I checked, there is nothing wrong with sleeping..."

"You're right. There's nothing wrong with sleeping, but you're doing it a lot. I mean you didn't even stay awake in class today. And in case you haven't noticed... it's not morning time..."

As Caroline looked towards the window and noticed that it was actually dark outside, she continued brushing her teeth- despite rendering it useless, and pretending she knew that all along before realizing that she couldn't even remember the days.

It's only been two days, yet, it felt as if the days were suddenly beginning to blend together.

Were the dreams that intense?

Was she really sleeping _that_ much?

Caroline questioned herself and came to the conclusion that she couldn't be as she walked passed Bonnie and headed down the hall into the kitchen.

"Look." Pausing momentarily, Caroline grabbed a blood bag from her refrigerator. "I don't know what I've been dreaming about," she lied, "Or why I've been sleeping so much, but it's nothing." As she laughed hoping to deflect Bonnie's curious stare, Caroline continued. _"I promise."_

Bonnie looked at her and felt the teasing pull of the left side of her mouth, making look as if she were giving a half smile, but with her eyebrows lifting as well, it only showed that she was just finally giving in.

"Okay, I believe you ."

"Good." Caroline sighed in relief before tending to her blood bag as she went to grab a mug. As she began pouring she listened to Bonnie.

"I just. I just know things have been a little crazy around here with killing Klaus, that I wanted to make sure everything was okay."

Caroline could only thank herself for having her back turned to Bonnie, because as she continued, she was sure her feelings about everything that happened would be exposed with only one glance.

"Everyone knows there was something going on with you two. I mean, not from your end, but from his, obviously... So.."

"Yeah... but I don't care. Klaus was... _Klaus_."

Caroline finally turned around and silently hoped that Bonnie couldn't sense her true feelings.

"He hurt you guys. He hurt all of you. Elena, Stefan, Damon, You... and he even had his brother stalk Jeremy... I don't care that he's gone," she lied.

As she listened to everything she was saying, her regret began to overcome her with such intensity that she wanted to stop, but how could she? This was the reality of it all, and although she cared for the man that invaded her dreams, she couldn't let herself be naive to it all.

It just wasn't who she was.

"Are you sure?"

"Bonnie!"

"What? Tyler told me about that picture he drew for you that you kept."

"Okay... It's just a picture," she laughed nervously that was laced with a little annoyance. "He drew it for me, and I thought it was sweet, but it meant nothing. I don't get why I keep having to explain myself here. Klaus is dead. _He's dead_! You killed him, Bonnie. You should be happy and you should leave me alone with all of this stuff."

As her obvious anger began to show with the veins darkening under her eyes, Bonnie raised an eyebrow to Caroline, though before she said a word, Caroline calmed herself.

"It's just really annoying. It's just, there was nothing going on between me and Klaus. Yeah, he was nice to me and finally made me feel as if I were the one and not anything else. But that doesn't mean anything. I swear."

Finally drinking the blood from the black coffee mug, Bonnie nodded and said, "Okay. Well, I'm going back to see Elena at the hospital. Do you want to come?"

"Yeah. I'll go get ready and meet you in he car."

* * *

This was becoming a daily thing.

Whenever Caroline went to sleep, whether it be for a few minutes or a few hours, she saw him. Just as she felt herself feeling the tired sensation all over her body, she could feel him near, waiting to see her as if it were the first time she could. It was something Caroline enjoyed and although Klaus had his way of making her feel special when they were awake, it was different and better when they were asleep. Because there, there were a world of possibilities.

They could do anything, go anywhere; all while enjoying each others company as they were meant to when he was awake.

It was times like these that Caroline hated how things played out.

Maybe, just _maybe_, had she accepted his many offers and advances they wouldn't be in this situation.

_Maybe_ if she told him she'd go with him whenever he decided to leave, their lives would be as they wanted in that very moment. However, instead, they were trapped in a world that only the two of them could share.

After the way things happened with Bonnie and despite wanting to see him, Caroline felt scared when it came to falling asleep. She said all those things and although there wasn't a way for him to find out, she just knew she'd feel guilty while being around him.

Why couldn't she just sleep without having to see him?

She didn't know, but as she laid in bed after coming back from seeing Elena with Bonnie, she sighed.

"Hey."

Looking over to Tyler as he pulled her from her own invasive thoughts, she smiled as he straddled her for a second and landed on the other side of the bed.

"You okay?"

She nodded.

"Good. Because you look like you've been a little lost ever sense we left the hospital."

"I'm fine, Tyler." As Caroline gave him another smile, she curled up against his side and laid her head on his chest. "I'm just tired."

Today it was different. Today, she wasn't alone.

As her fingers began to draw irregular lines across the fabric of Tyler shirt over his stomach, Caroline laid there and only hoped that while she slept along side the man who assumed her heart was his and his only, she wouldn't see the one it truly belonged to.

She was frightened, though not overly so, as she closed her eyes and exhaled deeply, hoping that the world she awaited would not come if only this once.


End file.
